createthisworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Tierra de los Dragones, Dragon's Land
Created by /u/AdminScales1155 GEOGRAPHY The dragon lands are characterized by being vast extensions of forest and grassy hills, cultivated in terraces and platforms built with increasing complexity and extension. the natural boundaries of old like rivers and valleys don't slow nor block the dragon inhabited lands, which only stop by fear of the vast blue sea, lack of manpower and the rocky mountain tops that are the sources of the rivers. BIOLOGY/ETHNICITY The Dragones are Bipedal, Anthropomorphic, Digitigrade dragons that stand around six to seven feet tall from soil to top of the head. Covered on ethnically determined patterns of fur and scales, they serve as a species capable of winged flight and rational thinking. Naturally social, they are attracted to forming groups and acting together, which has characterized their highly organized growth in this region after the end of a great migration period, an undetermined long time ago. CULTURE The Draconic Culture is rich in music and art; specializing on an agrarian level of lower class culture; with strong emotional folk songs and the figure of the bard still present in Draconic Culture; even incorporated into Military and Political matters. The Draconic Culture is heavily supported by the local Oligarchies of the land; though it depends on the support and engagement of the Locality in its entirety. Sponsorships and Festivals serve as the main link in between classes, and their content has some recurring themes such as Communitary Heroism, Lovesickness and others. Art in the Dragon Lands is Mostly Commissioned, though it seems to be that there is a strong presence of artistic capacity in the Dragons. Their Eyesight combined with their flight capability has led to some stunning artworks and designs; and it shows on their buildings, houses, public constructions, fortifications and others. OCCURRENCE OF MAGIC Magical users are a profession mostly patronized by the oligarchy of the dragon lands. Despite the recent occurrences of disturbance; rumors of war and unrest in general, the professions and main schools/tutorships of magical talents are still neutralesque ground; out of fear of an escalation of magical use in warfare. Magical users offer their services as highly capable problem solvers; and their price is quite high. Despite this, it remains a type of specialized labor; and therefore it is not enough to reach a massive level of wealth despite the cost of their services. Magic users rank amidst the middle classes of society; generally trying to specialize their fields to add more value to their craft. The Guild of Magical Draconic Laborers is the main institution in existence in the dragon lands that supports and protects magical users. MAJOR EXPORTS/IMPORTS With a Primarily Agrarian based economy of temperate and hot climates there is certain cash crops that grow especially well on Draconic Soil. The Wine produced in these regions has unique taste; especially that which is produced in the western provinces. There are also iron and copper deposits in the mountains. Another important export is certain dyes from flowers and minerals as well as a decent amount of tea of local variant. The dragon lands import all of their salt. Also the dragon lands import saltpeter and sulfur; alcoholic beverages and fancy clothing and textiles. POSTS Tierra de Los Dragones/ Dragons Land The Black Army of Galeano the 2nd Geographical and Animal Overview of the Dragons Land The Imperial House of the Dragon Lands A late night meeting Dragon History Forest Trail Free State Confederation, also Known as the Western Antione Army About the Civil War Status Consolidating the Dragon Kingdom RAWR The Long Recovery of the Dragon’s Kingdom Dragon Educational Reforms Marriage Traditione of the Dragons